1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information carrier receiving at least one information banner comprising an inflatable hollow body made of a flexible, foldable material and of a blower blowing an airflow into the inner part of the hollow body. The blower is arranged in or on the hollow body in such a way that the airflow produced by the blower builds up an overpressure within the hollow body and, as a result, the hollow body adopts a stationary and stable outer shape.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The DE 296 17 592 U1 discloses an inflatable, cylindrical information carrier being vertically installed like an advertisement pillar. In this case, an overpressure is built up within the hollow body by means of a blower arranged in the inner part of the hollow body so that the hollow body comes to stand upright, just as an advertisement pillar. Such an inflatable information carrier has a diameter of up to 2 m and a height of up to 12 m. To prevent these inflatable advertisement pillars from tipping over by the wind power, they are secured by anchoring cables anchored in the ground. This inflatable information carrier can easily be folded and transported, so that they can be installed in a fast and cheap way at the desired location.
Inflatable information carriers are either directly printed with the advertising or information to be shown or they carry information banners on the outer side of the hollow body, depending to the size of the advertisement to be shown. This entails that the advertising space available is limited by the circumference and the height of the said inflatable advertisement pillar.
The FR 2,598,541 discloses an inflatable, rectangular balloon carrying a screen printed with information inside. The balloon is to be filled with a gas, for example helium, so that the balloon lifts up to a height of 50 m to 100 m and is fixed with ropes or the like to make sure that the balloon does not disappear.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,729,847 discloses an inflatable frame like display banner having indicia located in the center thereof that may be collapsed for storage and/or shipment. Furthermore, this display banner comprises a number of bores or openings, through which securing elements like a band, a rope or the like can be adapted to secure the inflatable banner to a standard.